warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Braton/@comment-99.45.208.16-20130724085537/@comment-13117751-20130725144409
This is a "yes and no" answer. In a general sense modding any weapon to hell and back will make it "viable" in late-game. It's just a measure of how much effort you choose to put into it and how much return you'll get on your effort. The Braton is one of those guns where you get great returns almost immediately in early---mid game, and then suddenly have to REALLY REALLY WORK to get just a little bit extra return in late game. Basically, assuming you're willing to put forth the forma for it, a well-modified braton would consist of a raw damage build featuring as high a serration as possible, split chamber, most (if not all) of the elemental damage boosters (maxed of course), and perhaps a utility mod (like fast hands / speed trigger / ammo mods) if you decide to opt out one of the elemental damage mods. Here's the catch though, even if you were willing to throw in all this effort and forma into this gun (which is a GREAT all-around gun that could pretty much do all of the current in-game content effectively even without a full setup like I just mentioned above), I am of the opinion that putting forth the same amount of resources towards the "speciality" weapons that bypass armor and/or have a special base type that grants them similar effects will accomplish the same, if not more things.' To clarify, you don't NEED to go nuts on the braton to be able to do high-level missions in the game at the moment. To be honest, a catalyst, no forma whatsoever, and a good selection of mods to meet your enemies' weaknesses on a system-by-system basis is MORE than enough to solo pretty much every mission with this gun. Where it will fall short is when you end up at those super-high endless defence waves where your enemies end up being 100, 150, maybe even 200+ if you make it that far. At that point the armor-ignoring weapons begin to outshine the braton and you may wish at that point that you had used all your forma on them instead. Ultimately though it's down to your personal preference. I think the Braton is a great gun and I used it for the majority of my play time clearing systems, leveling warframes, and just generally doing everything up until high-wave defence. If you like the Braton I encourage you to stick with it if you really do choose to forma it out. tl;dr: Braton is a great all around gun but there is no true way to mitigate the effects of exponentially high armor with it. However you don't really even see a problem with most of the current content with the exception of super-high-wave defences. If you like it, go ahead and forma it. If you really are pessimistic about how you think it'll generate returns in late-game, maybe it's best to hold off on the forma for now...after all, the Braton as it is is more than enough to do most everything currently. Hope this answered your question, sorry for the wall of text.